Anna Who?
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: "A is a monster, she will stop at nothing to get what she wants and anyone who gets in her way, is killed," - When a new girl in town, named Anna, comes to Spencer with knowledge about A, a whole new story emerges that might just finally give the liars the answers they desire. But the game is more twisted than they think. "Ali really is A"... or is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Anna Who?**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold dark night in Rosewood. Not a sound broke from the silence as Spencer watched the scene unfold before her. She could not accept it. How could this have possibly happened? It was only supposed to have been a quick walk to clear her thoughts but it was like something was _calling _for her in the woods. She couldn't help but fall victim to her curiosity. So she headed into the woods on a night much colder than usual. It was ten minutes into the walk when she heard it. The screaming. She ran as fast as she could, in every direction she saw possible but couldn't find the source of it. It continued again and again until suddenly, there was silence.

She turned her eyes and in the distance caught a glimpse of movement. She followed carefully, fear consuming her but she kept going. She couldn't stop. The figures in the distance stopped and Spencer watched from the trees as she saw at last the source of the mystery.

Right in front of her eyes, three hooded figures dragging a figure she couldn't see clearly enough to identify and heading for the van. In the shadows she could see a flash of red emerge from the trees. Spencer retreated further out of sight, making sure not to make a single sound whilst at the same time not letting her eyes stray from the scene. She looked back down to the victim who now was dropped on the ground giving her a full view of the unconscious girl.

Aria.

She quickly stopped herself from screaming, from running over there and saving her friend. But she knew better. She knew who was behind this. She knew she had to be careful. If they knew she was watching she would be joining Aria's fate that lay in the hands of the psychotic team. I glanced back to see that the red was approaching from the trees.

From the red came _her._

The hooded figures all wore masks but she didn't. And as she slowly walked into sight Spencer saw red coat clearly for who she was.

She always thought that when red coat was revealed it would be some huge shock. That was the first thing she thought wrong about in this story. For standing in front of her was the answer to her questions she had longed for, the last piece of the puzzle she just couldn't find and the mysterious game of cluedo that she could never solve, but yet the look on her face was not that of surprise, but instead there was a hint of disappointment.

It wasn't disappointment in the reveal, no. And her questions were far from over. But the disappointment was in herself. She was ashamed of herself for not putting the pieces of the puzzle together sooner. Because when she looked back at everything that had happened, she thought, "_How could it be anyone but her?"_

Twenty minutes had past and she still could not move from her position. The team had long been gone since then. What good would following do when she didn't yet understand the capabilities of her enemies? Better still, when she didn't know who half her enemies even were. The team had dragged Aria into the back of the van in complete silence, and drove away like they had done nothing at all. It took another ten minutes for the storm to hit. For the waves of guilt and horror to wash over her as the reality of the situation had just settled in.

Aria was gone.

How could she have just stood there and watched as they dragged away her best friend to what could be her death bed?

Tears flowed rivers from her eyes and it took another ten minutes of simply crying to get her to move from her spot. As she turned she was met with dark emerald eyes and hair the colour of a pitch black night. She froze again unable to move with fear. Was this girl that stood before her another member of the team that had caught her and was ready to bury her alive? The girl wore a black laced dress, topped with a long sleeved beige jacket that showed off her curves. Her eyes told a story like nothing else in the entire world.

After a minutes of staring blindly at the girl she realized the stranger was not looking at her but instead her gaze was focused on the spot behind in which the van had taken off some time ago now.

She sighed as she finally looked to Spencer, "That bitch gets away with everything. Someone should really put a stop to that" she continued to stare at Spencer, who was completely drawing a blank as to who the stranger was, or could be. _Did she know Ali? Had she witnessed the kidnapping that had just taken place? _All words escaped her as she tried to speak. The girl smirked, "Me and that bitch go way back" and spoke as if she could read minds. Spencer, still at a loss for words, looked behind at the scene and then turned back to the mysterious stranger.

"There's a lot of things you have yet to understand about this game you are playing, Spencer. If there's one clue I can give you," she walked closer until she was right in Spencer face, "Don't trust anyone" she spoke the last three words with a fierce glare and clear emphasis. The girl turned to walk away when Spencer quickly grabbed her arm to pull her back.

"What does that mean?!" she yelled, breaking out all her emotions at once, "I don't want to play this game anymore! My best friend just got dragged away into a van with a team of psychos whose leader is supposed to be dead!" her tears wouldn't stop as she completely broke down in front of the stranger.

"If I told you what I know, we would both be dead by the time morning comes. You understand that don't you?" she reasoned. Spencer stopped crying as she looked up into the eyes of the stranger.

"Who are you?" she sniffed, still trying to figure out who she could be. The girl smirked, "All you need to know is that I'm on your side." And once again she turned and tried to leave.

"No please! Tell me how I can save Aria!" Spencer pleaded as she grabbed hold of the girls arm.

"There is no saving her" she stated, her voice becoming harsher. She gave Spencer a warning look, "A is a monster, she will stop at nothing to get what she wants and anyone who gets in her way, is killed," Her voice became softer as she spoke, "One day she will be defeated and pay for everything she has done. But it's not today. So go home and rest. Please."

"And what about Aria? I can't just leave her in A's hands. If she is such a monster then I have to save my friend." Spencer argued. The girl eyes become darker as she spoke once more, "Go home. There's nothing you can do for Aria"

"If you think I'm going to leave my best friend to die because some stranger I don't even know told me to, then you must be as crazy as A herself" she spat. She turned to walk away but this time it was the strangers turn to pull back. When Spencer turned back she saw her expression had softened. The girl sighed for she knew to get Spencer to trust her she would have to open up. She took a long breathe before she started to speak again.

"My name is Anna. When I younger I was put in Radley because my cousin stabbed herself in the stomach and told everyone I did it, "she confessed. She looked at Spencer who stared in shock but she decided to continue, "In Radley I met A. I would sneak about at night and I would hear her planning. She would talk to herself about everything she would do if she ever got out of that place, and it was sick. She was in there for years and no amount of medication or treatment could take away her twisted mind. A few years ago she took something away from me that I held very dear, so I swore to myself that one day I would find a way to stop her. But she is unstoppable. Trying to tame her only makes it worse. How many more deaths does there have to be for you to realize that?" she looked up to a confused face that had fallen on Spencer's expression.

"I think I would know if Ali was in Radley" she got out but it was barely a whisper and Spencer didn't even believe her words for herself.

"What do you really know about Ali?" Anna asked in a harsh tone. After a few minutes of silence followed, Anna sighed, _she was so going to regret this in the morning._

"She had a twin Spencer"

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! This was my first Pretty Little Liars fanfic! I'm actually quite pleased with how the first chapter turned out! I've been planning this one for a while so I hope you like it! Because the show is really complicated I had to spend like forever trying to piece things together for my story to actually make sense, so it took a lot of work! But I'm glad to have the first chapter out of the way **** I wonder if you guys can guess what's in store for everyone… :P The fanfic is different from any other I've written before because for this one I've actually planned exactly what I want to happen so hopefully this one should turn out to be made much quicker. I have a very strong opinion on who I want to be in the A –team on the show so I thought I would incorporate it into a fanfic! There's still A LOT more reveal to come so hopefully you will stick around to find out what's next. If you guys have any questions or comments you would like to make or notice any mistakes then I would hope you could send me a review! **** Much thanks! ~Emma!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"_**What do you really know about Ali?" Anna asked in a harsh tone. After a few minutes of silence followed, Anna sighed, she was so going to regret this in the morning.**_

"_**She had a twin Spencer"**_

"W-What?!" Spencer yelled as Anna quickly put her hand on her mouth and told her to stay quiet. Spencer nodded and Anna took her hand away slowly. She looked around to see if anyone had heard them. It wasn't good for them to be out in the open, _A had eyes everywhere. _Her sigh was one of relief when she found the surroundings to be clear.

"Look, we can't talk here. It's dangerous. I have to go" Anna spoke as she looked Spencer in the eyes trying to plead her way free. Silence fell after that. Anna turned around and walked away and Spencer didn't try to stop her this time. She knew she would get no more answers tonight.

She grabbed her phone out her pocket and started to type.

S.O.S - Spencer

**20 minutes later**

Spencer had returned home to find Hanna and Emily waiting for her in her room. They sat down on her bed and Spencer didn't even know where to begin. How was she going to tell them that Aria was gone? And better yet, that she had done nothing to stop it?

"So what's the big emergency?" Hanna asked.

Spencer took a breath in before she answered, "Aria's Gone." She couldn't stop the tears that began running down her face. Emily and Hanna comforted her and asked her softly what she meant, although they both could take a pretty good guess. Spencer said nothing and just continued crying. She was afraid that if she said it out loud it would make it true. And she wanted nothing more than for this to be some dream.

"What did A do to Aria?" Emily asked softly as the cries were making her eyes water. _Did she really want to know? _Emily couldn't stop making theories of all the horrible things A could've done and each one got worse until she stopped at the last possible scenario her brain could make, _A had killed her._

"Please tell me she didn't-" Emily spoke now with tears running down her cheeks. Hanna just looked confused failing to realize what was going through Emily's head. This lead Spencer to finally speak up.

As she shook her head she got out, "No, she's alive." Emily sighed with relief as did Hanna who had just caught on to what Emily must have been thinking.

"Then what happened?" Hanna asked, still slightly scared of what the answer was. Spencer looked up at both of them still debating whether it was best to tell them or not. After a few minutes she decided they need to know.

"They kidnapped her..." she whispered but it was loud enough for them to hear. Their faces dropped as they looked at each other.

"How? W-when?" Emily was now back to crying as was Hanna.

Spencer was now ready to tell them everything. And she did. She told them what she had seen and more importantly, _who _she had seen. She told them about Ali and how she was Red-Coat and how she had to watch as they dragged Aria away knowing there's nothing she could've done to save her.

"But Ali's dead" Emily pointed out. And she was right to think that, just like Spencer had. _How could she possibly be alive?_

"There's more." Spencer began, "After it happened I looked around and there was a girl there who was watching me. At first, I thought she must be a member of the A team but then she told me that she hated Ali and wanted her to pay for everything. She told me Ali was in Radley for years and that's where she met her. She also said Ali had a twin. I didn't believe her at first and I still have my doubts but what did we really acctually know about Ali?" As she spoke she saw the look of utter shock on both of the girls faces. Which then turned quickly to confusion.

"Wait, what?!" Hanna yelled, "How can Ali still be alive? And she wasn't in Radley! And who is this girl?! And Ali did not have a twin!" Spencer shut her up as she had gotten far too loud for her liking.

"Hanna, this is Ali we are talking about! She could've faked her own death for all we know!" Spencer declared and then spoke on, "And the girl's name was Anna."

"Anna Who?" Emily asked, confused.

"She didn't give me a last name. Just Anna." Spencer replied. Hanna and Emily shared a look, not sure about what they were being told.

"How do we know what she's saying is true?" Emily asked. They shouldn't take knowledge from a complete stranger they've never met before who claims to be on their side, should they?

"You should've seen her. She looked as if she cared. She looked as if she really hated Ali. It sounded like the truth" she admitted. Hanna just rolled her eyes at her.

"Yeah and we know better than anyone that people can look as if they care and them boom! Stabbed right in the back" Hanna argued, "I mean, look at Mona!" she paused and carefully looked away from Spencers eyes as she whispered, "Or Toby" but her efforts to stop Spencer from hearing failed.

"Toby is on our side! How many times do we have to argue about this?" she burst out. She was sick and tired of hearing about this. Hanna still didn't trust Toby and she hated that. She wanted Hanna to accept the fact that Toby wasn't the evil villian and was infact their friend and more importantly, _her boyfriend._

"Stop arguing! We have enough enemies right now and enough problems to deal with, so can we just drop it?" Emily reasoned. Spencer and Hanna shared a look before dropping into silence.

Hanna sighed, "So what are we going to do about Aria?"

It was dark out now and they were still driving. In the front seat she sat smiling to herself going over in her head her plan. She knew it would work. Those bitches won't be able to stop themselves from coming to save their 'precious' Aria.

Her thoughts were interupted as she hears someone coming in and siting next to her. She doesn't look to see who it is. She already could tell. And besides, she wasn't planning on crashing the van.

"Is she still asleep?" she asked. She could see from the corner of her eye that the figure was hooded and masked. She liked it that way. This way no one would see her team members and no one would now how to stop them.

"Yes" the figure spoke.

"Tell me when she wakes up" she ordered. She liked having control over others, it made her feel powerful. The figure just nodded and walked away.

_Everything was going as planned._

**Beep**

Hanna, Spencer and Emily all jumped as they heard their phones go off. Text messages all round, _Great._ They quickly reached at the same time and grabbed their phones cautiously starting to read. But it wasn't who they expected it to be.

_It's Anna. Turn back now. Please. You're about to journey down a road that will lead to a disaster. Ali is always watching, always planning and if you continue to chase her she will continue to fight you. Give up now, or you will only lose._

Their was a mixed response from the message. Emily thought she was right. They needed to give up or Ali would only get worse. Hanna was angry that this stranger thought she could tell them what to do. Spencer was just annoyed that she was being told to back out after everything she's done. Spencer decided she'd text the number back as it wasn't blocked.

_And what about Aria? We can't leave her. We won't leave her. You can either help us or you can leave us alone. You don't get to tell us what to do._

Twenty minutes had passed and they had given up hope that she was going to respond. So when Spencer phone went off they all jumped and rushed to read it.

_If you are not going to give up then I will try my best to help you. But don't say I didn't warn you. Meet me tomorrow outside the back of the church at 8pm. And don't worry about Aria, she's safe._

And with that last text came a rush of anxiety. Should they have said that? Could they really trust Anna?

They decided they have no other choice but to trust her.

It was nearly one in the morning and she was still standing there, waiting. _Where the hell is she? She's late!_

Suddenly a voice behind her broke her thoughts.

"Sorry I'm late." she answered. She took off her coat to reveal her long beautiful black hair that made her green eyes sparkle in the moonlight.

"It's about time!" she complained, "Anyway, did you do it?" she asked and as an answer the girl handed over her phone.

"I don't see why you always doubt me Mona, I always suceed" she smiled. Mona rolled her eyes and there was silence for a few moments before Mona decided to speak again,

"Do you think those bitches suspect anything?" her voice became darker and more cunning with a slight hint of worry burried in her words.

"They have no idea" she smirked as took the phone back from Mona and walked away.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I have been so ill! :( Anyway, tell me what you think and take a guess at who you think is in the A-team! :) I will update soon this time, pinkie promise! :P Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Anna Who?**

**"Do you think those bitches suspect anything?" her voice became darker and more cunning with a slight hint of worry burried in her words.**

**"They have no idea" she smirked as took the phone back from Mona and walked away.**

Spencer checked her watch for the fifth time that minute.

_7:58pm_

Two minutes until they were supposed to meet Anna and the girls were terrified. Who was Anna and how does she now so much about everything?

"Maybe we should-" Emily spoke but Spencer broke her speech, "No, we have to see this through. We have to know the truth!"

Emily didnt back down, "We've been so obsessed with the truth we don't think about anything else anymore!"

"Which is ironic since we are all liars," Hanna added trying to break them away from the arguement. She was right though, Why was their life always a fight between lies and truth? The secrets always find their way out and the real truth always stays burried. Why couldn't they just tell the police about A and let it be their problem. Wouldn't that fix everything?

_If only it were that easy._

_8:00pm_

It was time. But she was no where in sight. They were waiting at the back of the church and with every second that passed it became more and more suspicious. Was this all just a trap?

Just as Emily is about to speak a voice sounds from behind.

"Don't look so nervous. I'm not your enemy"

The girls all turn round at once to be faced with the meeting they had been dreading since last night.

"How can we be sure?" Emily asked, assuming this was the Anna Spencer had talked about. She looked her up and down trying to find something that made her suspcious but found nothing but a very, she thought, beautiful girl.

"Because I'm about to grant all your wishes" she smiled, there was something about Emily she liked. Something almost flirtatious about the way she talked. She had only ever heard of her before through stories and pictures but now standing in front of her she could see why Courtney liked her so much.

"And what would you know about our wishes?" Hanna asked sarcastically. _Like this stranger could know me so well._

The tone of the conversation changed after this. Anna got serious.

"I know you want to be free. And like every fool you think the truth will set you free, but in reality it only burries you deeper, literally"

Silence.

"Your wish is to be freed with the answers, to be freed from A, and I promise I will get you there. Please trust me" her voice turned soft and it almost felt like she was begging them. Like she _needed _them.

The were silent. They had no reply. They didnt know what to say. So they just nodded. Anna pointed towards the back entrance of the church, "We have to go inside, it's not safe out here."

The girls were realizing this too and followed her inside.

* * *

It was quiet and all Mona could hear was the sound of the wind blowing outside. She had been sitting there doing absolutely nothing for hours now and she was sick and tired of waiting around, _why did I have to be put on Aria watch?_

She walked through to the room to face Ali as she spoke, "What's the plan now?" But Ali didn't answer. She was too focused on something, but Mona had no idea what. And to be honest she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know what ruthless plot was growing in her mind. A plot that probably involved her doing Ali's dirty work, _because Ali is too pretty to get her hands dirty._

After a while of pure silence Ali, without turning her head, spoke up, "Is Aria awake yet?"

"No the sleeping drugs haven't worn off yet" she answered in almost annoyed tone. Why did Ali never answer her? Did she know that she wasnt truly with her anymore?

* * *

Anna looks cautious as she leads the girls into a back room inide the church, that had chairs gathered together in a circle. The girls eyes each other.

"This isn't creepy at all" Hanna spoke sarcastically and Anna couldn't help but laugh.

"Every story needs a creepy twist" she chuckled but the girls were still unsure of her. They took a seat each as the girls carefully watched Anna and her movements. Scared that any minute she would pull out a gun and kill them all. But she didn't. She looked almost nervous as she took a seat next to Spencer and looked around the girls for someone to speak.

"So start talking" Spencer broke out. Anna once again looked nervous and didn't say anything.

After a while Hanna got tired of the silence, "Look, you told us to come here so you better start talking."

Anna took a deep sigh as she began,

"What I told you last night is true, Ali had a twin. Her name was Courtney. They were completely identical, the only way that you could identify them from each other was a ring Ali wore on her pinkie. They had there fun switching about, but they didn't get on. One day Ali decided that she wanted revenge on her sister for stealing her favourite doll, so she cut her own body all over and blamed it on her sister. Courtney got taken to radley as a result and spent two years there. She came home in the summer for a couple of weeks and when home she stole Ali's ring and convinced her parents that she was really Ali. Ali, who the parents believed to be Courtney, was sent to Radley. She in there for years and with all the medication she was on it really did turn her crazy. I was in radley for the same reason that Courtney was sent there, I was framed at being crazy by my cousin. So there I was, in Radley and at night Ali would talk to herself and I could here. She was always planning revenge on what she would do to her sister for revenge when she got out of there."

She looked up to see if they were still listening and was faced with shocked faces all round. She could see they were all trying to comprehend what she was telling them. After all, it was one messed up story.

"So," Spencer spoke up, "is that what started A? Ali wanted revenge so she started sending Courtney, who was really Ali, messages from A?"

"That means we never knew Ali at all. It was Courtney?" Emily asked but she feared she knew the answer. All this time she thought she knew Ali and loved her, now she finds it wasn't truly her at all.

"Does that also mean Ali- I mean Courtney knew who A was the whole time?" Hanna asked.

They were full of questions...

and Anna wasn't even half way through the story yet.

* * *

Jenna and Shana are enoying there usual Sunday night movie session. Which involved the movie being on and not one of them paying attention to it. They had other things they could be doing.

Just like that, the front door had slammed open and light was on. They both knew only one person would dare to interupt them. And they both knew it must be important.

Melissa.

"What happened?" Jenna asked without turning around. She could sense her standing there, she could even sense the worried look that was on her face. Shana turned around and saw her.

"It's Anna" she said. That got Jenna's attention. She stood up with Shana as they both walked over.

"What did she do now?" Jenna asked.

"She's with them. She's going to tell them everything" Melissa warned.

"She wouldn't dare. She knows what Ali will do to her if she does" Shana spoke, _Anna would never put herself in danger like that._

"I heard Spencer and the girls talking about it last night. She told them about Courtney and who knows what else!" she yelled, but Jenna quickly told her to be calm.

"Wait, if Ali kills Anna doesn't that mean it less problem for us?" Shana wondered. They hated Anna, didn't they?

"You're forgetting that if it does happen, Ali will probably frame the girls and we don't want that" Jenna reminded her, "We'll just have to wait for an oppurtunity to take them both down. Their twisted games need to end"

They agreed. Melissa left. They 'watched' the movie.

And that was that.

**Hope you enjoyed! :) any questions? don't be afraid to ask!**


End file.
